battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 38
The thirty-eighth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Yoku wants to prove to Tatsumi that Battle Spirits in his world isn't a sham. Summary When Tatsumi arrives on the scene, he immediately confronts Eto. He is angry at her for doing nothing as the Soul Core's power is being spread to other worlds. This, Tatsumi believes, will destroy Spirits World. He requests that they hand over all their 12 God-Kings to him. Kinoto calls Tatsumi out on this, saying that he's the one who will destroy Spirits World when he resurrects the Evil God-King. Yoku adds that his world and the others could also be destroyed. Tatsumi scoffs at this. He says that without the Soul Core of Spirits World, the sham that is Battle Spirits in other worlds wouldn't even be a thing. Therefore, he's unconcerned over what happens to those worlds. Rather, he blames the spread of Soul Core's power to them for the loss of its power in Spirits World. That's why he wants to resurrect the Evil God-King and bring the 12 God-Kings back together in Spirits World. That will save the world. Eto argues that the spreading of Soul Core's power is actually a good thing. It allows for different Battle Spirits cultures to be built everywhere. She doesn't think this will hurt Spirits World at all, and might even make it prosper when all worlds are linked together through Battle Spirits. Tatsumi still doesn't believe her, and declares that he'll crush her illusion. But Yoku stands up to face him. He's angry that that Tatsumi would call Battle Spirits in Balgard a sham, and wants to prove him wrong. Tatsumi brings out Ourovorius early into the battle. After Spellbind activates, even Yoku is afraid. But he insists that the battle isn't over yet. He's able to bring out Mistral-Bit on Tatsumi's turn, and adds enough core to it to last another use of Spellbind. Finally, Yoku brings out Gale-Phoenix and Super-Wind Demon-God as well. He activates Double Drive for the first time. Tatsumi is prevented both from using cards in his hands and activating bursts. Realizing he's going to lose, Tatsumi is horrified. Kiki and Inui, who were watching, are also shocked by the results. Yoku is awarded with Ourovorius, and everyone is excited to see that Yoku won. Shunta says that he wanted to be the one to get revenge on Tatsumi, but isn't really angry, and hugs Yoku. Yoku jumps out of Shunta's grasp to celebrate his victory. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Super-Wind Demon-God is featured. Matches Yoku vs. Tatsumi Cards Used Purple Green Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada Main Staff *Script- Sumio Uetake *Storyboard- Akihiro Saito, Kei Sotokawa *Episode Director- Mamoru Enomoto *Animation Director- Kana Nishijima, Yukie Suzuki Category:Episodes: Double Drive